Details( things that were forgotten)
by jack.silver.iris
Summary: This is where I'll be posting all the princess agents one-shots that are clouded in my head. Chapter 1: this is about episode 11, the spring lantern festival. I think so much more could have happened so I wrote this
1. Chapter 1

This one shot takes place when yuwen yue and xinger go to the lantern festival in episode 11. I just feel that there was so much that could have been done that we were denied ^_^. Anyways hope you enjoy. This is my first fanfic so pls be kind

Words in _Italics_ are what they say

Word in **bold** italics are thoughts

After leaving the green hills court and riding for almost an hour, yuwen yue and xinger finally reach the festival on horse.

The city had no curfew, and today was the lantern festival. The whole festival made the streets more lively. Time was nearing evening, the sky was getting dark and the street lights were flashing. The sky was covered in dazzling fireworks, lanterns and incense floated in the wind leisurely. The streets were beautifully decorated with vibrantly coloured lanterns, most were red, while some were white .The festival was filled with performances. Both sides of the road were filled with two rows of an assortment of stands all selling different items. Singing, dancing, juggling, drama and noisy music all gathered together in one place, while lanterns and fireworks stir the city night as bright as day.

Countless of small buisnessmen were hawking in the streets to attract customers. lanterns, cooking wine, tea, fruits, tobacco, clothing, pink powder fireworks and all other pleasing gadgets were all there one after another.

The spirit of the night was such a splendid prosperous time. Every where you looked in the city, a splash of colour of the world's luxury unrolled.

Xinger was sitting on her horse looking and staring at this rare ancient night scene.

 _"Come on"_ yuwen yue says while moving his horse to a post.

After dismounting their horses and securing them to the post, yuwen yue and xinger walk through the streets.

After walking a short distance a lantern stand owner notices them and tries to persuade yuwen yue into buying a rabbit shaped lantern for his female companion. After looking at the lantern on a whim yuwen yue decides to buy it for xinger.

Xinger looks on in shock and slight embarrassment after not only being called his woman but also yuwen yue buying the lantern for her.

 _" Here_ " is all yuwen yue says while handing the lantern to her.

 _" a great choice sir "_ the shop owner said

After Xinger takes the lantern from him she looks at it fondly. While looking at the lantern she touches the mouth of the lantern causing a paper tongue to dart out of its mouth causing her to gasp.

 _"Cute"_ she says while smiling at the rabbit.

While watching her, yuwen yue says _"ignorant"_

Xinger finally stops looking at the rabbit and looks at yuwen yue

 _"I think it's cute"_ while looking at him with her innocent face.

 _"Hmm"_ is all he says before turning away from her and looking in another direction.

After he turns away xinger sticks her tongue out at him while holding the rabbit lantern to do the same while smiling.

A crowd of people suddenly pass her, causing her to stumble sideways into yuwen yue's arms.

Still in shock she didnt fall, she looks up into yuwen yue's face. After a few seconds the shock finally wears off and she immediately moves away from him in mortification.

 _" your getting bolder and bolder everyday "_ yuwen yue said looking at Xinger while his lips twitched upwards into a small smirk. He knew that she wasn't actually trying to fall into his arms but he couldn't stop himself -he was at a festival after all, he was here to enjoy himself- from teasing her

 _" I dare not young master. I was pushed that's why I fell "_ she said looking away from him in embarrassment, slightly irked he would say that. _ **" what makes him think I want to be in his arms or near him . His arms aren't all that"**_

 _" here, hold on so you don't get lost"_ he says while extending his hand to her

 _"where should I hold on too"_ she says looking hesitantly.

 _" my sleeve, where else do you want to hold"_ he says while raising an eyebrow at her still with a smirk on his face.

Feeling abashed for not realising she softly grabs his sleeve. While looking away from him she noticed a food stand selling yuánxiāo(sticky rice dumplings). Some were made with white sugar some with brown sugar. Some smelled like peanuts some like walnuts. Some had sesame seeds. Each dumpling looked tasty and inviting. Even though she had eaten before coming to the festival it suddenly felt as if she hadn't eaten that day at all. _"_ _ **Why do I suddenly feel so hungry. Xiaoba and xiaoqi would love them"**_ as she was staring at the dumplings longingly she got lost in thought thinking about her sisters .

Yuwen yue noticed she was staring at the dumplings and after some thought decided to buy some for her -just so she would stop staring- and started walking to the stand which snapped xinger out of her daze.

 _" young master "_ she said confused before looking at the direction he was going. After noticing that he was going in the direction of the dumpling stand she couldn't help but smile.

After waiting for her to catch up they both walked to the stand together.

On getting to the stand yuwen yue looked at her expectantly. After noticing the look directed at her, she looked at him in confusion.

 _" well aren't you going to pick one"_ he said looking at her expectantly while still keeping up his impassive facade.

 _"Ahh"_ she says shocked before once again looking at the dumplings. After looking at them for a short while she finally decides on some -three- to buy.

 _" which ones would you like to buy young miss"_ says the dumpling stand owner

 _" young master can I have these ones"_ she said looking at him purposely with her eyes wide while pointing at three.

 _" haven't you had them before"_ he said after turning to look at her.

 _"no, this is the first time young master"_ she said looking at him with her faux innocent face.

 _"Fine"_ he said looking at her before turning to the shop owner.

 _"Thank you"_ she says smiling before turning to the shop owner and pointing to the three dumplings she wants to buy while saying

 _" I want two with white sugar and one with brown sugar"._ When the dumplings were handed to her she was tempted to eat her own but decided to forget her hunger for now.

After leaving the stand they walked while looking at other stands. After a short while xinger got lost in thought _ **" we will need to have some food when we are traveling. Xiaoba, xiaoqi and I can eat these then"**_

 _" I thought you were hungry"_ yuwen yue says bringing her out of thought, noticing that her mind was occupied -probably with what she's scheming he thought grimly- wanting her attention back.

 _"I am, im just not very hungry now i'll just eat them later"_ she says while making her usual impassive face.

Before he could say anything a sudden loud noise draws thier attention to a crowd of people.

 _ **" I wonder what is going on over there"**_ she thought.

Without even saying anything to her he walks to the crowd expecting her to follow. When they reach the crowd of people they discover that lion dancers are entertaining people.

 _" young master can we stay to watch"_ turning to look at him, xinger asks yuwen yue excitedly.

 _ **"It's as though she has never been to any festival in her life"**_

 _"If you want"_ he says nonchalantly looking at her.

 _"I want to"_ she says before turnin back to the dancers, watching them in awe.

They stayed and watched the lion dancers perform different tricks while over exaggerating their movements when mimicking a lion.

While the performance was going on yuwen yue was to busy taking side glances at xinger, looking at the awe on her face-She hardly ever expresses herself when in my presence- to watch the show.

As they were performing the lion dancers would occasionally move very close to one of the bystanders.

Xinger was too caught up watching them perform, it suprised her when one of the performers suddenly came very close to her causing her to gasp and move away from them coincidently-or not- causing her to bump into yuwen yue again.

 _"You just love doing that, don't you"_ yuwen yue says looking at her while smirking.

 _"I was just surprised, that's all"_ she said after moving away from him while looking embarrassed _**"why do I keep bumping into him. He's going to think I'm doing it on purpose. Why is this night happening this way."**_

 _" sure"_ he says looking away from her while still smilling.

 _"it's the truth"_ she says looking at him indignantly.

Turning back to her

 _"Of course it is, last time you fell into my arms because they pushed you, now you bumped into me because you were surprised, I wonder what you will do when your frightened"_ he says then looks away from her still with that annoying smirk enjoying teasing her- a little too much-.

 _"Well"_ she says looking away from him feeling affronted.

Finally the lion dancers finished thier performance bowing as they ran to another place to continue their acts.

 _" the performance is finished young master, what next"_ she says looking at him expectantly.

While yuwen yue contemplates on where next to go, xinger looks around them. While looking she notices a stand for riddle games which brings a smile to her face.

 _"Young master, can we try that stand"_ she says while pointing at the stand.

And thats the end. I hope you all liked it. Pls comment if there are any inaccuracies or wrong spelling or even if you just want to comment in the story ^_^

Remember to comment. I love comments Bye ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I will be writing one shots. So don't be confused if they don't correspond with each is my own spin on episode 15. I wrote this chapter because i really wished this scene was prolonged and with more explained from each of their views before all the angst came flooding in. The biggest problem I had was how to start a scene, how to swich from one characters point of view to another and how to describe yuwen yue accurately without him being ooc. Big thanks to lilliumscribe and rampantwolf, their tips really helped a lot. Hope you all like it ^_^.

Part I

Being called to the training area, specifically to the part for practicing archery, she was shocked but still excited to be learning more to improve her fighting skills, not that she didn't enjoy all the tactical training, she did... just not as much as learning new ways to there she found yuwen yue already there, waiting for her. Walking a little faster she went to stand beside him.

Without turning to acknowledge her presence he kept inspecting his wrists guards. After a few seconds she got tired of the silence and decided to speak.

"Master, trainings today are a little different from the usual training"

"What are the differences" he said, finished inspecting his wrists, still not looking at her.

"It just seems like I should learn some actual skills used in real battle"

"You look impatient" he said, finally looking at her.

"During the last battle with the spy from Liang state, if it wasn't for you who came to save me... I know that I'm incompetent, so I want to learn more" she said with her head down not looking at him, knowing just how true her words were.

"Your just a girl, why do you have such a strong desire to excel over others" he said turning to face her.

"It's because I'm a spy. If I can't learn more actual skills, it will show that master, you're not a good trainer" she said, smiling while turning to face him and looking directly at him.

"You've become bolder recently"

"Not bolder, I just can gradually speak to you frankly and sincerely. Don't you want to hear my faithful words?" She said coyly looking up at him with an innocent expression.

"Take back your sincerity, I don't want to listen to it " he said looking away from her.

"Then you must be a wise man" she said, smiling now, still with her innocent expression.

"All right, I'm going to teach you how to kill a man secretly from miles away." He said turning towards the table beside him and opening a rectangular box, revealing a small crossbow.

After showing her the crossbow, he walked closer to the target and did a short demonstration on how to use and handle it properly, him doing it effortlessly well as always. Once done, he returned back to his position standing in front of her.

"In a flash, it can fire six arrows in quick succession. It is invincible" he said extending the crossbow to her, pointing it at her. Unsure and a little afraid she backed away a little.

"The crossbow is yours now" he said after a few moments turning the crossbow to face the other way.

Taking the crossbow from him she looked down at it, noticing it was really light and small.

"Six arrows in quick succession... what if after six arrows, the enemy is still alive? What should I do?" She asked looking up at him.

"it means, you are encountering a great master in the world." He said with a small smile before continuing

"Have you ever heard about ice arrows?"

"ice arrows, isn't it used by young master?" She said a little confused by the question looking up from the crossbow at him.

"Its just a weapon, everyone can use it. The key is whether he can control it... To control ice arrows, you must possess good body position and skill. It is different from regular arrows. I will teach you step by step"

Expecting him to just demonstrate the steps in front of her like he'd been doing when he taught her gongfu she was shocked when he went behind her until there was only a little bit of space left between them, and slowly -very slowly- slid his hands down to her wrists, looking straight while she had to try to focus on the target *bump bump*.

After a few moments getting used to the position, he slowly starts to twists and turns her body into the right positions and steps before settling on the final position, which was them both on one knee with his hands over hers while grasping the crossbow with her right hand.

*bump bump* her heart beat started speeding up. _Why is my heart beating this fast, it's not like he hasn't been this close to me before, and he's definitely held me more intimately than this._ Her brain picked that exact moment to replay the morning after the first night she spent as yuwen yue bed chamber maid *bump bump* when he taught her gongfu for the first time... His hands over hers on her waist and and her thighs... lifting her before setting her down on his lap- _Why am I suddenly remembering that night, xinger, focus-_

" it's all about using your lumbar strength. Understand?"

A little -a lot- flustered being startled by his voice from her less than appropriate thoughts, all she could do was nod, trying to get her thoughts in line before she was finally able to say yes. _I should be focusing on yuwen y- the target, I should be focusing on the target_ she though, desperate to quell all her racing thoughts, trying to focus.

"Good. Then you do it by yourself" he said, slowly -reluctantly- letting go of her wrists before getting up and walking back a few steps before turning to watch her.

After getting up from her position on the ground, she tried to remember all the steps he showed her. _Focus xinger. That wouldn't be a problem if yuwen yue could learn the meaning of personal space ._ Once confident that she remembers all the steps, she effortlessly executes the steps before firing the arrow and hitting the bulls eye, which completely scatters the frame holding the target.

Shocked at the power of the ice arrow but very pleased, she gets up from her position on the ground and turns to yuwen yue while wearing a proud expression

How was that? I hope I didn't make xinger ooc? I would have loved it if we got to hear more characters thoughts in princess agents. It would have made it more fun. Anyways... This is part 1, I'll post part 2 next time ^_^. Hope you enjoyed reading it


End file.
